


A kangaroo communiqué.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Magna Carta: Tears of Blood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And no one knows my master plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kangaroo communiqué.

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this piece is taken from the 31 Days theme for April 10, 2008.

He fucked Calintz Jerevinan because it was the next and final step towards owning a person completely, body and soul, mind and spirit. He had, with his cunning, stolen everything from him when they were but children, and he took great pleasure in how Calintz was not even aware of the fact that the man who bedded him was responsible for all injustice and evil in his life. He liked to break Calintz and call it love, to screw him with his cock or his fingers or the hilt of his blade or any other thing that came to mind when they were together. He liked to bind his wrists sometimes, or blind his eyes sometimes, or merely torment him by withholding his release.

  
Agreian van Owen might have regretted the fact that their game ended a bit too abruptly for his tastes and that he would never have Calintz in his bed again, but the remembrance of the heartbreak in that beautiful fool’s eyes was enough to quell the doubt. He may die before seeing the end of his plans, but Calintz would have to live on with the fact that once upon a time, he had been in love with a monster.  



End file.
